


Mourning

by RainDropCropTop



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Angst, Dark Blues arc, Gen, Names from the anime/Japanese version btw, Nightmare, anime based, let Enzan sleep 2k16, that arc wrecks souls man, why are my fics about nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainDropCropTop/pseuds/RainDropCropTop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't had a nightmare since he was blessed with his navi. but now he was gone, gone and lost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

"Enzan…" The voice was echoing in his head, begging as the normally unbreakable voice shattered with pain. He jumped at it, looking around in the gloom of his mind.

"Blues!" He yelled, reaching for his partner, his friend, his… brother. "Blues, where are you?" He realised how frantic his voice was, but it wasn't the time to worry about it. Blues was there, he could hear his struggling breaths echoing around him.

"Enzan…" Enzan could feel his heart beat quicker as he started to sprint, sweat dribbling down his chin before he found a black door. It was throbbing with his heart.

"Blues." He said, wrapping his fists around the elegant hinges and yanking with all his might. "Blues, I'm coming for you." The wood splintered into his palms, digging into pink flesh as the hinges of the door fell off the seemingly ancient wall.

Enzan ran into the room, gasping as he saw his mistakes fall around his quivering body.

Blues was sinking into a pit of black liquid, raising his hands out of it as it coiled around his waist. When Enzan opened the door, Blues opened his mouth, but only more of the slick material fell out. It broke off in clumps as it splattered on itself. Coughing, Blues reached out a blackened hand to his master.

Enzan ran to Blues' side, wrapping his hands around his navi's arm and pulling. The liquid trembled and sputtered, not giving way as it's victim struggled to escape.

"Delete… me…" Blues pleaded, spitting up solids as he begged. Enzan felt tears perk his sapphire orbs, and he embraced Blues before he could say anything else.

"I won't give up on you." The boy was clear in his words, but his body was shutting down, being enveloped in the oily substance and sinking with his partner. Blues shuddered, returning the gesture as he vomited ink into the floor.

"Sorry…" The navi shook as he ripped Enzan from the black prison, throwing him across the room with the last of his strength.

"NOOOOOOO!" The Vice President screamed as he hit the black doors, watching in horror as his friend sunk into the abyss. "NO NO NO NO NO BLUES!" The doors ripped open behind him, and he was met with a bastardised version of his brother, cackling at his misfortune.

"Blues?" The question was tenacious as the darkloid let his snowy hair swell behind him. Time seemed to slow to a halt as a sword formed on his wrist.

"I'm not your little pet, anymore." His voice was not the one of his childhood friend, sounding more like a predator. "Let me take you to the slaughter."

Screaming. Enzan woke up to the sound of his own voice, ringing through the empty halls of his home.

His home.

Empty.

The PET was sitting on a desk a few feet away from the plush, king sized bed.

Empty.

It was the first nightmare since he was given Blues. He realised this detachedly, and let his head rest in his tired yet healthy hands. Quivering fingertips curled into black and white hair as thunder clapped across his windows. Rain pounded on the glass, causing it to bend and making Enzan flinch in his sheets.

The first tears were a surprise to the boy, as he honestly thought he didn't have any left. They melted out of his eyes, creating little wet drops that disappeared in the dark. Enzan lifted one in his finger, letting it dance on the tip before it fell to join the fate of the others before it.

There was no emotion there, he tried to tell himself.

Beneath the pounding of his heart, though, he knew he was lying.


End file.
